Bajo el sol de Wakanda
by Greisfer
Summary: El estar refugiados en aquella nación los hizo olvidarse un poco de los problemas que habían en el resto del mundo; era como por fin ser una persona normal, sin embargo, sus nombres, sus pasados y el poder que poseían eran su eterno recordatorio de que no podían estar así por mucho, pero siempre les quedaría el recuerdo del sol siendo su cómplice esos días.


¡Hola!

Nunca había escrito algo por este lado de fanfiction así que espero que lo que les traigo hoy les agrade.

Si les ofende o les disgusta el pairing, les pediré amablemente que no lean y que se eviten los comentarios malintencionados pues nadie los está obligando a entrar aquí.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, simplemente los tomo prestados para crear la historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

" **Bajo el sol de Wakanda.** "

1.

Wanda Maximoff estaba en la soledad de su celda pensando acerca de todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento, ¿sería acaso que la felicidad no era para ella? Desde el día que aquella bomba cayó en su hogar comenzó a maldecir su destino pues luego de esa desgracia, la vida le trajo varias cosas más que no entraban en la categoría de "agradables". Quedar huérfana, pasar días en las calles junto a su hermano esperando a que las protestas sirvieran de algo, unirse a H.Y.D.R.A., pelear con los vengadores, perder a Pietro, pelear ahora contra los vengadores y finalmente pasar el resto de sus días allí, encerrada, maniatada y con un collar de electrochoques en el cuello. Si tenía esperanzas, éstas habían desaparecido en el momento en el que la metieron en ese lugar.

Era monitoreada las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana para que no tuviera ni la más mínima oportunidad de utilizar sus poderes pero sus ánimos en los últimos días eran bajos y lo que menos quería era salir de allí porque sabía que le esperaba una vida de fugitiva. En caso de que ocurriera el milagro y pudiera escapar, sería cazada de por vida y como era considerada un arma de destrucción masiva, seguramente no volvería a ser encerrada sino que tendría un destino mucho peor. Ya no esperaba nada, estaba comenzando a resignarse a que envejecería allí. Lo único bueno era que no estaba sola en ese lugar.

Todos los días Clint y Scott intentaban animarla un poco pero Wanda sabía que ellos eran los más afectados con la situación pues tenían a sus pequeños seguramente preguntando a su madre en dónde estaban. Ella no tenía a nadie y al menos se conformaba con saber que no hacía sufrir a nadie más fuera de allí. Trataba de hacer parecer que todo lo que los hombres le decían le animaba y a veces bromeaba con ambos. Se sentía un poco a gusto con ellos allí y ellos seguramente descargaban toda la "paternalidad" que podían con ella para no deprimirse por sus hijos. Si de por sí estando sola era complicado estar encerrada, no quería imaginarse lo duro que sería para un padre de tres niños pequeños como Hawkeye o para un padre que daría todo por su hija como Ant-Man.

Sam Wilson la pasaba igual o peor que ella encerrado allí pues aunque no tenía familia cercana, la culpa por lo que le ocurrió a Rhodes lo estaba carcomiendo. Entre todos trataban de pensar y de asegurar que War Machine ya estaba recuperándose pues era el mejor amigo de Tony Stark, quien de seguro haría hasta lo imposible por darle los mejores tratamientos a James.

Los días transcurrían rutinarios. Ser prisioneros de alta seguridad no les dejaba hacer mayores actividades más que estar allí y salir ocasionalmente para el aseo corporal.

\- Casi como en los cuarteles de H.Y.D.R.A.- murmuró ella con cansancio luego de regresar a su celda después de que se le permitiera ir al sanitario. Para ella no era extraña la situación y se mantenía lo más tranquila posible pues de lo contrario, se ganaría una fuerte y dolorosa descarga eléctrica.

Scott y Clint casi estaban comenzando a perder la fe en Steve pues cada día que pasaba se volvían más silenciosos.

\- Si logramos salir de aquí un día de estos, lo primero que haré es estrellarle los dientes a Tony...- dijo el arquero con resentimiento.

\- Te encerraran de nuevo antes de que te acerques siquiera a un kilómetro de él- respondió Scott mientras suspiraba.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que lo haré con el puño?, un kilómetro de distancia, una flecha y mi puntería serán suficientes para hacer llorar a su dentista con todo el trabajo que le daré.

\- Wanda, dile algo- dijo Ant-man con voz cansina.

\- Lo primero que deberías hacer al salir es ir a ver a tus hijos, deben extrañarte mucho- le dijo la nativa de Sokovia.

\- Igual me gustaría hacerlo, pero tienes razón, los niños están primero. Me pregunto cómo estarán...

Ya ninguno dijo algo más pues no tenían cómo reconfortarlo esta vez. Siguieron estando allí, vegetando, aguardando a que se terminara el día para ir a dormir pero de pronto algo distinto ocurrió, de pronto una persona se reveló ante ellos.

Steve Rogers había ido a sacarlos de su prisión.

* * *

Sacarlos de allí fue todo un problema pues se dispararon varias alarmas pero para cuando Wanda se dio cuenta, ya estaba en un jet con destino a Wakanda.

\- Lamento que te llevemos así pero no quise arriesgarme a quitártelo yo mismo, pude haberte lastimado- se disculpó Rogers al ver a Maximoff sentada allí todavía con la camisa de fuerza y el collar amenazándola pues aunque desactivaron el GPS, nada pudieron hacer con el mecanismo que le mandaría la descarga si usaba sus habilidades pues su desisntalación completa era más difícil. Ella miraba por la ventana sin emoción alguna en el rostro. La muchacha se veía demacrada y deprimida, y cómo no estarlo pues era la única que todavía parecía prisionera.

\- Lo que importa es que nos sacaste- lo tranquilizó ella sonriendo un poco.

\- Un poco tarde, lo siento.

\- Deja de disculparte, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Wanda interesada.

\- Te va a encantar, ya lo verás- le aseguró Steve y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para después ir a la cabina del piloto.

Sam parecía más tranquilo al enterarse que Rhodes ya se estaba recuperando, Clint pudo contactar a su familia gracias a un teléfono encriptado que le proporcionaron, lo mismo Scott quien lloró de felicidad por volver a escuchar a la pequeña Cassie. La Bruja Escarlata simplemente los miraba alegrándose por ellos y sintiéndose un poco triste pues ella no tuvo necesidad de contactar a alguien.

Por la ventana podía apreciarse que se estaban acercando a una ciudad rodeada de varios lagos y unas cuantas montañas a su alrededor, la cual si no se miraba con cuidado, podía pasar inadvertida.

\- Steve, espero que nos estés llevando de vacaciones- dijo Clint.

\- ¿En qué parte del mundo estamos?- preguntó Lang completamente sorprendido.

\- Creo que en África- respondió Falcon.

\- Sí, estamos en África, específicamente, llegando a Wakanda- afirmó Steve sonriendo. Por un altavoz se escuchó al piloto dar indicaciones de que se alistaran para el aterrizaje.

El jet en el que iban era pequeño y a bordo iban Rogers, los rescatados, el piloto y un par de hombres que T'Challa había enviado para ayudarle a sacar a los héroes.

Aquella había sido una misión pequeña y casi secreta por lo que al aterrizar solamente dos personas los esperaban en el hangar.

El Jet abrió su puerta y al ya estar en el suelo liberó una rampa; los primeros en bajar fueron los hombres que ayudaron en la misión, luego lo hicieron Clint y Scott, quienes ya fuera se plantaron a unos metros de allí para mirar a su alrededor la hermosa vista de la tierra Africana. Seguido de ellos bajó Sam quien se acercó a los que esperaban recibirlos estrechando fuertemente la mano de ellos, luego bajó Steve ayudando a Wanda mientas la sostenía rodeándola con un brazo de los hombros pues ella iba con cuidado al estar todavía maniatada pero el piloto solicitó su ayuda para verificar que todo hubiera ido en orden y que luego pudiera dar su informe.

\- Espera- dijo el militar algo apenado y regresó a la nave, Maximoff se quedó allí mirando a todos lados fascinada más que nada porque hacía muchos días que no veía otra cosa que no fuera su celda. Le daban ganas de avanzar algunos pasos pero tenía un poco de temor por caerse así que esperó.

\- Déjame ayudarte- le dijo una voz masculina que la asustó de pronto.

Wanda lo miró y se encontró con un hombre de un solo brazo al que reconoció de inmediato pues básicamente por él había estado encerrada pero no lo culpaba para nada. Realmente no le tenía rencor ni nada parecido al Soldado del Invierno.

\- Gracias- respondió la mujer regalándole una leve sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida. Con toda la confianza del mundo, él también la rodeó con su única extremidad y ella terminó de bajar. La escoltó hasta donde estaban los demás y la soltó mientras ahora Clint se ponía a su lado y saludó al hombre que ayudó a Wanda con un simple movimiento con la cabeza.

\- Bienvenidos sean todos a mi reino- los saludó T'challa extendiendo los brazos para llamar su atención.

\- Nosotros...- murmuró Scott algo apenado pues nunca creyeron que la Pantera fuera a recibirlos.

\- Todo ha quedado en el pasado, pasamos por una situación en la cual fuimos manipulados pero al final la verdad salió a la luz y todas las piezas se acomodaron no de una forma normal pero sí de tal manera que ahora estamos en paz y les ofrezco mi casa como refugio pues conozco su situación, son más que bienvenidos en Wakanda- explicó el monarca quitando un poco de tensión al asunto.

\- Muchas gracias por recibirnos, después de la pelea que tuvimos no me sentiría mal si usted se molestara con nosotros- le dijo Barton para romper el hielo.

\- Como les dije, ya está superado. Acompáñenme para poder quitarle ese aparato a la señorita- les dijo T'Challa indicándoles con la mano que se dirigieran a la salida.

\- Gracias- murmuró ella un poco avergonzada y agachó la mirada. Steve y el piloto se unieron a ellos para poder irse.

* * *

Había tres jeeps esperándolos fuera del Hangar junto con sus respectivos chóferes. Los dos hombres subieron junto con el piloto a un vehículo. T'challa en el asiento del copiloto, Sam, Scott y Clint al segundo auto y el resto en el último jeep puesto que así la única chica presente no iría tan incómoda sentada entre ellos.

\- Adelántense un poco- pidió Rogers al notar que el transporte era un poco alto como para que Wanda pudiera subir sola.

\- Entendido- dijeron los choferes de los jeeps y arrancaron.

\- No hagas lo que estoy pensando, creo que sí podré subir yo misma- advirtió la mujer dando inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás mientras que el exmilitar sonreía de medio lado.

\- Prefiero no arriesgarme. Anda, arriba- respondió él y sin mucho esfuerzo tomó a la sokoviana de las corvas con un brazo y con el otro la sostuvo de la espalda para subirla al asiento del jeep entre quejas y reclamos de ella. Bucky ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto y aguantó la risa al ver la cara de molestia de Wanda por el espejo retrovisor pues estaba sentada detrás de él.

\- Pude hacerlo sola, no soy una niña- protestó ella.

\- Difiero en ambas cosas, vayámonos- dijo Steve ignorándola a medias pues no quería molestarla con una pequeña discusión. Se miraron cuando el auto arrancó pero Wanda decidió no mirarlo por el resto del camino y volteó su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto.

\- Tardaste menos de lo que dijiste- comentó el otro pasajero dándoles nuevamente un vistazo por el espejo aunque realmente su mirada se fue hacia la muchacha porque parecía que la molestia que tenía pareció esfumarse de pronto y pese a que su cabeza estaba hacia el otro lado de repente miraba a su amigo.

\- No diré que fue fácil pero el clima y el estar en medio del mar ayudaron mucho. ¿Ocurrió algo en mi ausencia?- preguntó el ex-militar con seriedad.

\- Por aquí nada pero estuvimos monitoreando la situación de ustedes y tengo que felicitarte, ahora eres amenaza mundial, si alguien te ve y te reporta o si una cámara reconoce tu rostro, tendrás a veinte francotiradores apuntando a tu cabeza y a otros veinte apuntando hacia tu...

\- Ejém- carraspeó el de Brooklyn señalando que se encontraban en presencia de Wanda.

\- Morirás de inmediato si te apareces en cualquier otra parte del mundo así que no podrás mostrarte en un buen tiempo- corrigió Barnes nuevamente mirando por el espejo retrovisor y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la muchacha, él simplemente le guiñó un ojo mientras seguía dándole los detalles que sabía. La de Sokovia se quedó sorprendida ante la reacción de Bucky pues nadie antes le había dedicado un gesto así y no supo cómo reaccionar.

El imponente palacio del regidor de Wakanda pronto se dejó ver y Maximoff admiró todo lo que sus ojos encontraban. Había un paso a desnivel en el suelo que iba a dar a un estacionamiento subterráneo debajo de la gran edificación. Los tres jeeps se estacionaron en fila y los del primero hicieron guardia para esperar que T'Challa diera indicaciones y se fue a su lugar de inmediato. Del segundo vehículo también descendieron sus pasajeros mientras que los del tercero aguardaron encima.

\- Caballeros, ustedes serán escoltados de inmediato a las habitaciones que he mandado preparar para ustedes; Jasid, Saur, por favor guiénlos- les indicó a los guardias- Enam, puedes retirarte a hacer lo que te corresponde, gracias- pidió la Pantera con mucha cordialidad.

\- Entendido, su majestad- dijeron los mencionados a coro, el piloto se retiró en un auto y los otros dos aguardaron a los invitados.

\- ¿Y Wanda?- preguntó Clint con un poco de aprehensión.

\- La señorita Maximoff será llevada a los laboratorios de investigación para que le retiren el collar y en cuanto ocurra, también podrá ir a descansar- informó T'Challa amablemente.

\- Entonces nos vemos- dijo Scott comenzando a caminar para seguir a los wakandianos. Clint y Sam simplemente le dijeron adiós con gestos para luego retirarse también pues aunque estuvieran un tanto desconcertados y preocupados por los cambios de ambiente y de situación, sabían que ahora estaban seguros.

\- Nos vemos- respondió Wanda con confianza para que ellos estuvieran tranquilos.

\- Lamentablemente no podré acompañarlos hasta los laboratorios pues requieren de mi presencia en otros asuntos pero Zaci se encargará de llevarlos hasta allí- les dijo el soberano encaminándose al segundo vehículo.

\- Muchas gracias, su majestad- respondió Steve pero T'Challa apenas y lo escuchó pues el vehículo se alejó a gran velocidad de allí.

\- Entonces, Zaci, quedamos en sus manos- dijo James reacomodándose en su asiento al igual que Wanda y el conductor asintió. El jeep avanzó hacia el laboratorio, el cual estaba a un lado del palacio wakandiano, se estacionó cerca de lo que era la entrada y el chófer apagó el motor para ayudarlos a bajar pues había presenciado lo que había ocurrido con la muchacha al principio del recorrido. Steve también bajó y La bruja escarlata se levantó para pensar en cómo bajarse pues vio que Rogers avanzaba con toda confianza hacia la entrada sin voltear a verla, ella no sabía si de verdad se había enojado con sus previos reclamos o si estaba bromeando con ella y esperaba ver que bajara por sí sola sin caerse.

\- Zaci, ¿podría indicarme la entrada correcta?- preguntó el ex-militar al chófer, quien se desconcertó. Miró a Bucky como para pedirle auxilio y él le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que fuera con Steve. Maximoff rodó los ojos y sonrió un poco. No le conocía ese lado bromista pero ella supuso que aunque en su acta de nacimiento dijera que ahora debía ser un anciano, su edad mental y física indicaban lo contrario, por lo que el hacer ese tipo de bromas no debía de parecerle extraño.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? no voy a cargarte porque no hay forma de que lo haga pero te puedo dar una mano- ofreció Barnes sonriendo a la muchacha y le extendió su única extremidad. Se había bajado para ayudarla.

\- Gracias pero no podría tomarla, están atadas- indicó ella siguiendo con el juego. Uy, ese acento llamó la atención del otro ex-militar quien ensanchó la sonrisa que ya tenía.

\- Ese sí que es un problema pero de todas formas puedo ayudar a que no te caigas- explicó él y le tomó de un codo con firmeza pero tratando de no lastimarla, ella entonces decidió bajar el pie del mismo lado del brazo que le sostuvieron con lo que sintió un poco más de apoyo y pudo bajar más fácilmente, bajó el otro pie y pudo estar en el piso sin percance alguno.

\- Gracias otra vez- dijo la muchacha agachando la cabeza mientras sonreía contenta ¿por qué? no sabía exactamente aunque que él no retirase la mano de su brazo podría ser una causa.

\- No es nada... eh- iba a decirle él pero aunque conociera su nombre, no se había presentado como debía con ella; ni cuando ocurrió lo del aeropuerto cruzaron palabra alguna.

\- Wanda Maximoff- se presentó ahora mirándolo directamente.

\- Entonces, no es nada señorita Maximoff.

\- Solamente Wanda... ehh- y entonces ella se encontró con el mismo problema. Ahora todo el mundo conocía el nombre de la persona que tenía enfrente pero no se sentía con la confianza de pronunciarlo así sin más.

\- ¡Barnes!- llamó Steve quien seguía mirándolos a lo lejos. Él no esperaba que su amigo se acercara así a la sokoviana, los vio interactuar y parecieron llevarse bien con tan solo decirse unas cuantas palabras, lo cual no sabía decir si le alegraba o no pues durante lo poco que habían estado allí, Bucky había retomado sus viejos hábitos de cuando apenas había logrado enlistarse en el ejército, y con ello se refería a que le hablaba a las muchachas con MUCHA confianza, la que siempre había tenido en cuanto a chicas se trataba.

\- Ya hablaremos más tarde, Wanda- dijo James y la guió sin soltarla.

\- Claro- respondió la muchacha olvidando por un momento la "broma" de Rogers y se acercaron a la entrada del laboratorio.

Bucky de pronto sintió que podría hacerse fan de ese acento.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Supuse que pasaron al menos tres o cuatro meses antes de que Bucky decidiera volver a ponerse en criogenia puesto que creo que ocurre al mismo tiempo que Tony y James reciben el paquete que les envió Steve y War machine ya estaba en rehabilitación cosa que no creo que comenzara al día siguiente.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
